Wet shaving razors of the disposable and cartridge types are conventionally made of an injection molded plastic material such as polystyrene. The handle portion of the razor is generally roughened or textured in some manner to provide a gripping surface for the user. This is particularly desirable because of the slipperiness imparted to the handle during the act of shaving resulting from the contact of the handle with soap and water during rinsing.
Previously, the Schick Injector razor was sold having a plastic textured handle which had a soft textured surface resembling leather. Such a handle promoted user comfort in that it provided enhanced gripping capabilities. The handle, however was essentially incompressible.
Throughout the past several years, handles having a hollow core and multiple components have been used wherein the hollow core of the handle serves as a reservoir for a shaving cream. An example of such a handle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,703,765 issued to Perez. This patent describes a two component handle wherein the wider of the two components telescopes upward to serve as a dispensing means for shaving cream located in the inner portion of the handle. British Patent No. 1,593,979 discloses a razor with a deformable head in which blades are embedded in a resilient plastic material.